


begging you not to go

by Authoress



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Eating out, Hair Pulling, Hickeys, M/M, apologizes to all the first and second years who didn't deserve this shit, are you nasty?, being kageyama is suffering, d/s dynamics, semi-exhibitionism, sexual compensation for embarrassment, showing off your sex life, spoiler alert hinata's really nasty, the shorts but also the boys, third-year hinakage, trans boy kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authoress/pseuds/Authoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>ARE YOU NASTY?</em> Hinata’s shorts mock Kageyama, who hasn’t been able to tear his eyes from Hinata’s ass since they started stretching. It was downright <em>vile</em> how Hinata’s thighs flexed when he bent over to touch his toes, and even more vile when a series of red-purple marks on his inner thighs flashed the outside world.</p>
<p><em>Yes</em>, Kageyama thinks miserably. <em>Yes, I am nasty.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	begging you not to go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skeletalparade (numinous)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=skeletalparade+%28numinous%29).



> characterization???? what's that??????
> 
> (ngl this was 100% first attempt writing d/s and eating out so be gentle pls)  
> (thank you rox for putting this sin in my mind im glad it has found it's way into a fic)

_“Hey, Akise, do you see that?”_

_“Oh wow, that looks super painful…do you think Hinata-senpai is alright?”_

_“I don’t know…it’s a pretty nasty bruise. Think we should say something?”_

_“He seems to be okay, though. He’s moving pretty easily, even in…err…”_

Kageyama Tobio wants to die.

Today has literally been just one thing after another, starting with Tsukishima telling him to stop looking so happily laid and culminating in Takeshi and Akise whispering behind him about the _exact thing_ Kageyama had been hoping no one would notice. If Kageyama had known beforehand that being in a relationship would mean a dramatic increase in his blood pressure and stress, then…well, okay, he’d still be with Hinata, but he might have been a little more cautious.

“Shouyou,” Tsukishima calls in his most disinterested and slightly disgusted captain tone of voice. “You have ten extra laps for forgetting your uniform. You’re a third-year now—try to act like it.”

“Sorry, Kei!” Hinata replies, saluting smartly. “I’ll try to be less…preoccupied when I’m packing tomorrow morning.” He practically _skips_ to do laps, Tsukishima watching him with the kind of annoyed boredom he reserved only for Hinata.

“Take care of the kouhai, Tadashi?” Tsukishima asks and Yamaguchi nods, calling the rest of the team together to do stretches before practice. Kageyama joins them and feels cautiously optimistic about the turn of events. Hinata wouldn’t do anything stupid and provocative if Kageyama wasn’t nearby.

Hinata joins them after his laps, sweating and panting and rolling his _already tiny_ shorts up. He catches Kageyama’s eye and smiles innocently. “Sorry if it’s _distracting_ , Tobio,” Hinata says. “It’s just really hot out.”

“Ew,” Tsukishima says. “No one wants a play-by-play of your gross relationship. Stretch, Shouyou.”

“With pleasure,” Hinata purrs, stretching one arm behind his head and causing his shirt to ride up. The view is that of pink expanses of skin, flushed from the heat, the cut of Hinata’s hip, and the elegant line of his back, ending on dimples over his ass that Kageyama knew so well, their feeling against his lips and fingers was more real than just looking at them. Then Hinata drops his arm and switches to the other one, keeping his exposure symmetrical.

But even when he switches to popping his shoulders and flexing his arm across his chest, Kageyama can’t take his eyes off Hinata’s shorts. They weren’t even sitting on his hips, they were sitting _below_ them, small enough to put cheerleaders to shame. And then of course, there was the real kicker.

_ARE YOU NASTY?_ Hinata’s shorts mock Kageyama as they fall into ankle-touch stretches, leaning over. It was downright _vile_ how Hinata’s thighs flexed when he bent over to touch his toes, and even more vile when a series of red-purple marks on his inner thighs flashed the outside world.

_Yes_ , Kageyama thinks miserably. _Yes, I am nasty._

His fingers twitch with the urge to pull Hinata’s fucking shorts down and _hide_ the goddamn damage, but it’s already too late. The first-years are communing amongst themselves with worried looks, the second-years look tired and just a little pained, and the other third-years haven’t even noticed. Kageyama begins to feel despair.

The problem was, as Hinata moved, Kageyama could see each distinct hickey reveal itself in the light, could remember how hard he sucked on Hinata’s thighs to make those marks stay, could recall exactly how he said _you better cover these up tomorrow at practice_ and Hinata had waved him off and gasped when Kageyama didn’t stop. He knows just how much pressure to apply to create the patchwork of colors, knows the shapes he can make if he applies his teeth, knows how to lick at the raw skin when Hinata hisses in pain.

The problem was, Hinata knew exactly what he was doing to Kageyama, worse yet, he was making this as painful as possible. He didn’t pick those shorts because they were “all he had that was clean,” he was doing it to put his sex life, and as a result, Kageyama, on display for the world to see. Kageyama knows. He knows how Hinata gets off on being seen—if the amount of sex they’d had in closets or when Kageyama’s parents were home was any tell. This was _exciting_ to him.

_Look at my boyfriend,_ Hinata was saying with his thighs. _Look at how well-fucked I am. Look at me and feel envy. Look at how I’m practically shining because I got laid. Look at me, look at me._

And they were looking—the first-years were, at least. Akise seemed very concerned for his senpai, clearly seeing visions of domestic abuse or a terrible fall that he would try his hardest to fix. Takeshi, his companion, on the other hand, had been staring at Hinata’s ass for a little too long. Kageyama frowns.

“Hnnnngggg,” Hinata groans, letting out the most sexual noise he could get away at practice. “Stretching feels really good today, for some reason. I guess I got a little cramped last night.”

“Keep the bedroom talk in the bedroom,” Yamaguchi deadpans without looking up from where he’s helping the members of Karasuno who weren’t regulars.

Hinata pouts, cocking his hip to the side and dragging Kageyama and Takeshi’s eyes with it. “You’re no fun, Tadashi,” Hinata grumbles. Yamaguchi raises an eyebrow at the boys behind Hinata and sighs.

“Just…go do pushups or something, Shouyou,” Yamaguchi orders, resigned.

Hinata salutes again, but instead of doing pushups, he jumps straight into lunges, flexing the muscle in his legs. Kageyama is transported back in time and swears he can feel the way those thighs wrap around his hips when he walks Hinata into a wall, or maybe around his face when his mouth is stuffed full of—

“Jesus Christ,” Kageyama blurts out loud, drawing Akise and Takeshi’s attention to him. Hinata only smiles—a vicious, victorious thing—and keeps doing lunges.

“Kageyama-san?” Akise prompts respectfully.

“I have a headache,” he groans. “Don’t worry about it.” Akise seems appeased, but Takeshi has an eyebrow raised and a suspicious look on his face. Kageyama figures it couldn’t hurt to shoot him a death glare. Takeshi breaks immediately, swinging his eyes forward, but then startling.

“Holy shit,” he hisses.

Kageyama follows his gaze, still winding up to tell him off. “Oh,” Kageyama says insightfully when he notices Hinata has started doing squats.

Kageyama wants to laugh. This is fucking hilarious. This is the most classic, horrible, and outdated way to get someone to check out your ass. And yet, he also feels like crying because Hinata really _did_ have the ass that warranted squat-watching, and he couldn’t even muster up the strength to snap at Takeshi to keep his eyes off Kageyama’s boyfriend. _Some treasures deserve to be shared with everyone,_ Kageyama figures.

But he doesn’t deserve this torture. Because it’s not like Hinata just _stops_ once he’s made his point—this was Hinata. He had to grind his point into your mind, remind you over and over until it was there whenever you closed your eyes, burned onto the back of your eyelids. He was absolutely insufferable the rest of practice, and Kageyama felt equal parts frustrated with him and _frustrated with him_.

“What did you _do_?” Tsukishima mutters to Kageyama. “He’s always been a little on the showy side but never this…” Tsukishima gestures at where Hinata has the first-years crowded around him, fussing over his bruises like the innocent angels they were.

“Did you fight?” Tsukishima asks, this time more serious.

“No,” Kageyama replies. “No, we—”

 

\------------------------------

 

— _fall into bed like two lovers in a dream, Hinata on top of Kageyama, grinding helplessly against Kageyama’s stomach, cock already hard and aching, stiff against Kageyama and making him so wet he trembles. Hinata kisses like he plays—relentlessly. Kageyama parts his mouth wide for breath, but Hinata takes that as an invitation to turn his head to the side and dive into Kageyama’s mouth, all nipping and dragging of lips and tongue counting the backs of Kageyama’s teeth. A drop of sweat hits his cheek and he flinches, but Hinata is there in an instant, licking it away and going for his ear, biting hard enough for Kageyama to yelp and arch up into Hinata’s waiting hips._

_The resulting slide of their crotches together sings through Kageyama’s veins and his breaths stagger, the yelp dying into a higher-pitched whine than he should allow when his parents don’t play the television too loud and they’re supposed to be studying. “Sh-Shou, please, just a little quieter—”_

_“Let them hear us,” Hinata groans into the sore ear, flicking his tongue against the red spot. “Let them hear me scream your name, praise your mouth and your hands, let them know what a **good** fuck you are—” Kageyama slams a hand over his mouth._

_“You can’t!” Kageyama whispers harshly._

_Hinata leans away from his hand, tilting his head to the side. “Well then,” he says, a crooked and wild smile crossing his lips. “You can, then.”_

_“Wh—ah!” Kageyama breaks off as Hinata goes for his neck, not with the hickeys they were both so fond of, but with bites, sharp and painful. Each one is like a punch in Kageyama’s gut, making his whole body jolt and gasp, calming only at the soothing trace of Hinata’s tongue over the marks of teeth on his skin._

_“Hah…oh!” Kageyama cries out, loud as a yell, when Hinata reaches that one spot in the crook of his neck and shoulder that is no pain at all and pure pleasure. “Stop!” He hisses when Hinata tries to press on. They’re silent for a moment, and they notice the sound from the other room is gone. Kageyama’s heart thrums fearfully against his chest in time with Hinata’s excitement, the way he spreads his legs and tightens them around Kageyama in clear possession._

_The television clicks back on, and Kageyama freefalls in relief. Hinata clucks his tongue in **disappointment**. “One day,” he mutters. “One day they’re going to catch me eating you out and I’m not going to stop until they leave.” Kageyama smacks him on the head and Hinata grins. “Kidding. But I’m really not kidding when I say that sound you just made? I’d like to hear it again. A few times, actually. Encore?”_

_“Fuck you, dear,” Kageyama spits, hostile but smiling, eyes lit with challenge._

_“Not tonight, baby,” Hinata tuts. “Tonight, I do you.”_

_It goes to show how invested Kageyama is in Hinata’s tiny pink mouth and lips wet with Kageyama’s spit that he doesn’t notice Hinata had slipped his hand down Kageyama’s pants. Hinata latches onto Kageyama’s jaw at the same time he runs his fingers along Kageyama’s underwear, just as wet as he had thought they were. Kageyama **shrieks** , producing the noise Hinata wanted and more, oversensitive from the foreplay. Hinata doesn’t hold back, running his fingers along the fabric but hardly getting anywhere near Kageyama’s clit. _

_Kageyama’s legs can’t make up their mind, wanting to spread for Hinata’s fingers and the cock Kageyama intuitively knew would fit inside him so nicely, but also wanting to clamp around Hinata’s hand and rub on him hard, desperate for relief. Kageyama’s hands tangle in Hinata’s hair and pull at the strands, making Hinata groan against his skin and his cock jump._

_“If you don’t stop being so irresistible,” Hinata warns. “I’m going to come before you, and wouldn’t that be a disappointment for everyone?”_

_Kageyama pulls his head down so he can mouth the words against Hinata’s ear when he speaks. “So why don’t you let me suck your pretty little cock already?”_

_Every fiber of every muscle in Hinata’s body stiffens in surprise. But when he settles down, fluid and pliable as jelly, Kageyama knows he’s won this round. “Since you asked so nicely,” Hinata concedes, but his voice shakes a little. He leans back and Kageyama props himself up on his elbows, raising an eyebrow at how tight Hinata’s jeans’ are on him. Hinata looks like he might say something, but Kageyama is already sitting up._

_He takes his time undoing Hinata’s belt and unbuttoning his pants, pretending to fumble a few times just to get Hinata agitated. Hinata’s just about to swat him away, hissing that he’ll do it himself, when Kageyama tugs his jeans to his knees and feels his own knees go weak, looking at how Hinata’s cock strains against his boxers. Kageyama reaches a tentative finger out and traces the head of it through the material, feeling how soaked through it is with precum. Hinata’s hands shoot to Kageyama’s shoulders, bracing himself with a shaky exhale at the light touch._

_Kageyama isn’t in any rush, although he can feel Hinata’s impatience rolling off of him in waves and the unsteadiness of his legs holding him up as Kageyama delicately traces down the line of Hinata’s cock, over his balls, then back up. He’s a merciless tease because he knows Hinata **hates** it when Kageyama takes his time. As much as Kageyama enjoys being under Hinata’s control, helpless and submissive, it can be just as fun to rile him up. (It’s more than that, though. Sometimes he needs to slow down because it can be too much, knowing that despite their differences and their fights and Kageyama’s own useless social skills, Hinata belongs to him as much as he belongs to Hinata.)_

_“Get on with it,” Hinata whines, kneading his stubby nails into Kageyama’s skin at the absence of the pressure he wanted. But then Hinata blinks and sees that dumb, precious, **adoring** look on Kageyama’s face and he huffs, embarrassed. “Are you smiling at my dick?”_

_Kageyama laughs, a small and freeing thing that makes Hinata’s heart skip as Kageyama leans into his hip. His shoulders shake just a little, and Hinata scowls. “You’re ruining the mood, jackass,” he grumbles with only half-hearted meanness. “What’s gotten into you?”_

_“Nothing,” Kageyama says, tilting his head to look up Hinata’s body. “I just…love you a lot, I think.”_

_Hinata pushes his head away, groaning. “Ew, feelings,” he gripes. “I can feel myself going soft.”_

_But then Kageyama mouths him through the fabric, tongue lapping ruthlessly at the shape of his erection, and Hinata digs in for dear life. He shouts, actually shouts, but Kageyama isn’t worrying about his parents, or about what Hinata wants, and Hinata is so, so dizzy with pleasure and contentment and a deep-seated feeling of **rightness** , being with Kageyama._

_“Skin,” he whines. “I don’t wanna come in my pants, Tobio, I want your tongue on my—ah!”_

_(In the end, Kageyama is nothing if not a good boy.)_

_He pulls down Hinata’s boxers, transitioning from fabric to the warmth and wetness of Hinata’s skin with barely a pause. Kageyama traces Hinata again, memorizing by mouth how big Hinata is, how thick he is, and shuddering at the thought that he knows he can take all of Hinata in his mouth. He can feel Hinata’s heartbeat, elevated and strong, smell how much he wants Kageyama, hear his breathy moans and choked sighs…He swirls his tongue around the head of Hinata’s cock and Hinata shouts again._

_“Tobio, baby, please,” Hinata wails. “I can’t…I can’t—I need you to swallow me, now baby, can you do that for me?”_

_Kageyama can._

_He goes down on Hinata with none of the teasing he had used to strip him. The pace has Hinata whining and panting, hands moving to grasp at Kageyama’s hair instead of his shoulders, twining his fingers in the fine strands, one at the base of his neck and the other right above his left ear, and Hinata **pulls**. It’s the kind of pain that has Kageyama seeing stars and groaning around Hinata’s cock, which just makes him tighten his grip. The vibrations from Kageyama’s mouth start up a tremor wracking Hinata’s entire body, making his thighs shake from the effort of holding up his weight. _

_Hinata lets out a small sob as Kageyama hits a particularly sweet spot, the panting taking over any tiny, sensual noises, and Kageyama knows he’s close. But he also knows Hinata’s not going to be able to sit up much longer. Kageyama smiles around Hinata’s cock and looks up at him, sees the dark flush to his cheeks and the open-mouthed trance he’s in, chest heaving. Hinata can’t even hold eye contact, squeezing his eyes shut and babbling about how good Kageyama looks, how good he is at this, how perfect he is for Hinata every time…_

_He lets Hinata go with a pop, a line of saliva connecting his lower lip to Hinata’s cockhead, and he tilts his head to the side. “I’m good for you, yeah?” He asks, breathless, jaw aching. He can still feel the phantom heaviness of Hinata in his mouth and taste him on his tongue._

_“Fuck, Tobio, you’re the best, okay?” Hinata whimpers. “You do me better than anyone else ever could. God, I fantasize about your mouth all the time…could you please, just?”_

_“You want me all the time, Shouyou?” Kageyama asks, Cheshire grin on his face. He feels light and unusually giddy._

_“I want you right now,” Hinata growls. “And either you finish what you started or you let me come inside you, because Tobio, I swear—”_

_“Do you love me?” He asks one final time, leaning against Hinata’s hip._

_Hinata exhales. He’s in **physical pain** , but there’s always been something so endearing about this side of Kageyama, the bravery he had when they were in the middle of sex, too turned on to worry about composure or awkwardness. It was just devotion to Hinata, endless and eternal as the tide, smiling back at him._

_He brushes a strand of sweat-soaked hair from Kageyama’s face. “Yeah,” he whispers. “Yeah, I really do love you, Tobio.” Kageyama’s eyes glimmer up at him one final time, and then he turns back to Hinata’s cock._

_Kageyama reaches behind Hinata to knead his hands in Hinata’s ass, squeezing and pulling Hinata’s hips jerkily towards him. He leans over fully, despite the strain to his back and shoulders, to take all of Hinata in his mouth, rocking Hinata’s hips forward and back to set the pace himself while Hinata nearly goes limp with pleasure, holding onto Kageyama, just holding, until he comes, shaking all over and hands spasming in Kageyama’s hair._

_Kageyama swallows with a lewd gulp, releasing Hinata, who slumps on his back, fucked-out and weak. He looks up to catch Kageyama lick the last bit of his cum off his lip and wrinkle his nose at the taste. Hinata laughs lightly and freely, letting the sound fill his heart, euphoric and well-loved. Kageyama snorts. “Try sucking yourself off sometime and see if you don’t make a face,” he grumbles._

_“Would you like to watch?” Hinata asks, propping himself up on his elbows. Kageyama’s face heats up and he dips between Hinata’s thighs, embarrassed._

_“No…” He says at length, his breath ticklish and warm along Hinata’s inner thigh. “I’m just making a point.” He runs his teeth over one of Hinata’s old hickeys and Hinata shudders, oversensitive._

_“But you taste good,” Hinata protests, lying back. “I’m going to pay you back, you know.” He hears but doesn’t see Kageyama sputter indignantly, before returning to his task of putting new hickeys on Hinata’s thighs. It feels good and makes Hinata ache for more—the scrape of teeth and the pull of his skin into Kageyama’s mouth. A pain-pleasure sensation akin to the hair-pulling that makes Hinata sigh and gasp a little while Kageyama works._

_Eventually, he can’t take anymore and he sits up, half-hard and desperate to be closer to Kageyama. “Tobio,” he calls softly, and Kageyama looks up obediently. “I want to be in you.”_

_“That can probably be arranged,” Kageyama whispers back._

\-------------------------------

 

“Nothing,” Kageyama says decisively, only tripping over his words a little. “We didn’t fight. Nothing happened.” Tsukishima gives him a disbelieving look but lets it slide, some kind of animal instinct warning him that he didn’t want to get to the bottom of the matter.

Kageyama really is a trooper. He puts 100% of his effort into ignoring Hinata throughout practice and his tosses only kind of suck. Concentrating on volleyball and concentrating on _not concentrating_ on Hinata are two extraordinarily difficult tasks to accomplish at the same time, and Kageyama does a pretty damn good job. He just wants to get out of practice with his pride and his boyfriend’s dignity intact.

One out of two isn’t _that_ bad.

The first-years are on clean-up duty, which means Kageyama has the perfect opportunity to pull Hinata aside just outside the gym once the second-years and rest of the third years have left. He grabs Hinata by the arm, which is a mistake, because Hinata turns his momentum against him and slams Kageyama’s back against the wall of the gym, pinning him there with arms on either side of him and a raptor smile.

“What’s the matter, Tobio- _kun_?” He purrs almost mockingly. Kageyama’s not going to bite.

“Why are you so goddamn _thirsty_ today?” He quips, keeping his voice low. “We _literally_ had sex yesterday.”

“So official,” Hinata sighs. “But even if we did, I hardly got to touch you at all, Tobio. It’s no good if I don’t get my hands on you; I’ll just end up wanting you more.”

Kageyama gapes at him. “You’re an _animal_ ,” he hisses.

“Are you shaming me for being a healthy, horny teenage boy?” Hinata pouts. “That’s awful rude of you.”

“You need more shame,” Kageyama snorts.

Hinata takes Kageyama’s hands, a playful, dangerous light in his eyes. “Shame? What’s that?” He pulls Kageyama’s hands behind him and presses them hard into his ass, moaning loud and vulgar, arching up into Kageyama.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Kageyama sputters. “ _Shut up!_ The first years—”

“Mmm, Tobio,” Hinata sighs into his ear. “I wanna eat you out.”

Kageyama’s whole body— _worthless, traitorous body_ —shudders and he feels Hinata smile against his skin. “I can’t stop thinking about how wet you were yesterday, how you would taste, so good I could go for _hours_ until you’re in tears,” he murmurs. “Don’t you want my tongue?”

“ _Not here_ ,” Kageyama grinds out, but Hinata has been and always will be his weakness. Hinata reaches a hand between their bodies to feel Kageyama’s crotch and he bats Hinata away easily. “Not here!” It’s pretty hard to let go of Hinata’s ass and go somewhere else though, because that would require…letting go of Hinata’s ass. Kageyama considers carrying him very briefly before shaking himself out of the ridiculous fantasy.

Hinata tails him doggedly back to the clubroom, but when they get there, he pulls away from Kageyama to slowly and meticulously change and put his clothes away. Kageyama glares at him. _‘Couldn’t remember’ to bring his uniform, but remembered a change of clothes? Hinata, you obvious moron_. But Hinata’s humming happily in self-satisfaction, so who was the real loser here?

Although…although Kageyama wasn’t really losing either…his face feels hot and he shifts uncomfortably in his shorts. Changing suddenly doesn’t seem like such a great idea when the first-years are approaching the room, chatting and laughing but he doesn’t really have a choice. Kageyama slips off his practice shorts and into his clean pair, feeling a prickling on the back of his neck.

Hinata is staring at him.

It’s that intense gaze, the one that set his nerves afire when he first saw it in middle school, but now, in their third year of high school, it’s tempered with desire and the mutual love of their partnership. His eyes are half-lidded and that stupid, smug smirk tells Kageyama that he saw Kageyama’s entire dilemma go down. His tongue flickers out to swipe across his bottom lip and Kageyama feels the bottom drop out of his stomach. The first-years come in and Kageyama still can’t move, paralyzed by the fear of prey in front of a predator.

Hinata whistles and looks away, nodding at their teammates. Kageyama snaps out of his trance and turns back to change his shirt. He pulls of the practice jersey and runs a finger along the underside of his sports bra’s strap, clucking his tongue and debating whether to change into his binder or just leave it. He shoots a glance back at Hinata. _Leave it, then. No telling what kind of mischief Hinata has planned._

By the time Kageyama has changed his shirt, the first-years are already heading out, and Kageyama feels a certain dread seep into his stomach. If the kids were gone, then who was stopping Hinata from…

No one, that was who. Hinata’s hands wrap around Kageyama’s waist and he leans up to press kisses to the back of Kageyama’s neck, even before the door had fully closed. Kageyama’s heartbeat picks up. “Hinata—we can’t—not in the clubroom—”

“Hmm? Why not?” Hinata asks into his shirt, nuzzling the fabric and breathing deeply. “Smells like you,” he murmurs to no one in particular.

“The clubroom—it’s—” Well, _holy_ wasn’t quite the right word, but it had some kind of special value to it, didn’t it. “It’s kind of…isn’t that wrong? It’s at least a little sacred…”

“Doesn’t that turn you on a little bit, though?” Hinata asks excitedly, spinning Kageyama around. “In such a public place…somewhere where the scent of sex could linger…somewhere we could leave our mark in scratches in the carpet or scuffs on the wall. Don’t you want to defile it, just a little bit?”

Kageyama did. He did when Hinata looked at him with that wild energy, that hunger that burned him from the inside out. It was…exciting. Wrong. The first-years could come back if they forgot something, they could walk in on him and Hinata, Hinata’s head between his legs, and then Hinata would sit back, wet from upper lip to chin and smiling, _smiling_ …

“Okay,” Kageyama says in a small voice.

Hinata is pleased. He cups both sides of Kageyama’s face and pulls him down, kissing him softly, taking time to revel in how well their mouths fit together, making them ache for the time lost in their first and second years when they were too dense to realize how much they wanted each other. For a scowling, mean-faced human being, Kageyama really did have the softest lips in the world, and it made Hinata’s heart flutter when he remembered that he was the only one in the world allowed to know this. Sure, maybe other people made conjectures about the softness and sweetness of Kageyama’s mouth, but they would never know down to an exact science just how he felt and tasted.

(Hinata was not nearly as soft, his lips rough and often chapped from lack of care or worrying them during math tests or from being hit in the face with a volleyball. But for Kageyama, that harshness was just another facet of Hinata’s energy and his wildness—an essential part of him that would not be the same if he was as soft as Kageyama.)

They pull apart for a moment, just long enough for Hinata to brush his lips across Kageyama’s lightly, the gentlest flutter of a touch that warmed up Kageyama, reminded him that as well as he loved Hinata, he was just as well-loved in return. Hinata moves in again, taking a deep breath and the lead, deepening the kiss and turning it into the kind that had Kageyama’s mind on other things, like if the floor would be hard or if the room echoed.

He reaches out to rest his hands on Hinata’s hips and run his fingers along the curve of his hipbone, but Hinata pulls away from him raising an eyebrow.

“Did I say you could touch me?” Hinata asks coolly, gaze flat and near unreadable but for the flash of fire in his eyes. For the second time that day, Kageyama feels his stomach drop. So they were playing _that_ kind of game, then.

Kageyama pulls his hands away and Hinata nods slowly. “Better,” he says calmly. “Now strip.”

_There are windows,_ Kageyama wants to say. _Someone could see,_ he attempts to get out. Just the thought of stripping to his underwear—or nothing, for that matter—and having Hinata watch him with that same hungry gaze makes Kageyama’s head spin. But they were in a public place—could he—?

“Good?” Hinata asks, softer this time, and Kageyama sees the act drop away a little. _Are you okay with this?_ His expression says. _Do you want to go somewhere else?_

_It’s exciting though, isn’t it?_ Kageyama thinks, again, and he pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it carelessly to the side and rolling his shoulders back. Hinata’s eyes trace his body, lithe and muscular, all slim muscle coiled into one teenage boy with a future in volleyball on his mind. Hinata devours him whole.

“Good,” he breathes, and Kageyama’s fingers slide around his waistband, and he pulls his shorts off, tossing them in the same pile with his shirt. It’s painfully and embarrassingly obvious how wet he is, soaking through his underwear from all the teasing Hinata had put him through, and Hinata is _basking_ in it. His eyes don’t move from Kageyama’s crotch.

Kageyama moves to pull his underwear off, but Hinata waves his hand dismissively, slinking toward Kageyama like a cat. His hands move along the bare lines of Kageyama’s body, mapping him out by touch, pressing hard against his abs and his spine and his biceps but only barely brushing past Kageyama’s breasts, a fact Kageyama is grateful for.

Hinata’s fingers finally hover at the edge of Kageyama’s underwear, running only his index finger under the edge and along Kageyama’s stomach, watching the muscles there clench at the touch. Hinata is smiling, smiling and brilliant, and most importantly, _pleased_. He pulls his index finger out and drags it down Kageyama’s crotch, between his legs where he can trace the wet patch and smile blithely at Kageyama.

“You want me, Tobio?” He asks, a mirror of Kageyama’s question to him last night. Kageyama can’t even fucking think straight, the headiness of Hinata’s touch getting to him and affecting his breathing.

“Answer me, Tobio,” Hinata hums in a sing-song voice. “The less you obey me, the more you’re going to suffer.”

“I want you,” Kageyama whispers, voice cracking.

“Good,” Hinata purrs. “You’re always good for me, yeah?” Oh, Kageyama should really not have given him ideas.

“Yes,” he croaks.

“You like it when I touch you?”

“Yes.”

“You’ll do whatever I want, won’t you?”

“Yes.”

“If I ask you to finger yourself, right now, you’ll do it?”

“Y-Yes.”

“If I want you to be loud, you’ll be loud?”

“Yes.”

“If I tell you to keep your legs spread without my help while I tongue-fuck your clit, you’ll do it?”

_Holy fucking shit_. “Yes,” Kageyama whimpers, but he’s not sure if he actually could do that, not when Hinata is touching him so achingly, painfully slow and he _hurts_ from arousal, swollen and desperate.

“I know you can,” Hinata agrees, nodding. “You never disappoint me. Lie down.”

Kageyama drops to the floor, belly-up, submissive and throat tight, feeling the tingle of the rush he got from obeying Hinata’s orders and doing it well. “Good,” Hinata says. “Take off your underwear, leave the sports bra.”

Kageyama shudders pulling his underwear off, feeling somehow so much colder in the tiny clubroom than he felt with them on. He’s not clean-shaven—has a few days worth of hair growing down there—but things like hair never really bothered Hinata in the first place. Hinata sizes him up again, and Kageyama feels himself begin to tremble.

“Spread your legs,” Hinata orders softly, tilting his head to the side. Kageyama does as he’s told, slowly, but can’t look Hinata in the eyes. “I didn’t say to look away from me,” Hinata scolds, catching his evasion immediately. “You look at me, looking at you.”

Kageyama does. He watches Hinata slide to his knees, never looking away from Kageyama; he watches Hinata lift his legs, one by one, and hook them over his shoulders, and then Kageyama can feel his breath puffing hot against his lips, and Kageyama groans, throwing his head back, but obediently not looking away.

Hinata blows on him lightly, and Kageyama writhes, mouth parting to draw in deeper breaths at the teasing. He tilts his head back, breaking from Hinata’s order and tightening his legs around Hinata’s shoulder. “I see you,” Hinata says, but he doesn’t sound angry. “Watch me, Tobio, and you’ll be rewarded.”

Kageyama slumps back flat on the floor, gathering his mental strength and then looks up, propping himself up on his elbows. Hinata’s nose is buried in the soft skin of Kageyama’s inner thigh, humming contentedly. “Smells like you,” he whispers. Kageyama whines but it grows into a groan when Hinata finally touches him, running his tongue around the edges of Kageyama’s lips. He watches the pink of Hinata’s tongue mingle his own, darker pink, and feels his vision swim. He watches Hinata lap at the wetness, dragging it up towards his clit, thick on his tongue.

“I can’t—Shouyou, please—no more—” Kageyama begs. He’s at his limit, barely keeping his hips from jerking towards Hinata’s mouth and the relief it would bring. He can’t watch Hinata pleasure him, he’ll _die_ , he knows it. Hinata leans back at his pleading, swiping a little lingering fluid from his tongue (Kageyama can’t tell if it’s his or Hinata’s saliva, and that makes him dizzy).

“If you won’t watch,” Hinata says slowly, “then you’ll sing for me. Loud as you can, baby.” Kageyama makes a weak, choking noise, but it’s his choice. He lays his head back. Hinata smiles.

When Hinata finally, finally runs his tongue in a circle around Kageyama’s clit, Kageyama shouts, a wordless, broken cry that pushes all the air from his lungs. He crosses his legs around Hinata’s head and jerks his body up, but a hand at his hip keeps him from pressing Hinata’s mouth against him completely. Hinata teases, flicking his tongue along Kageyama’s swollen flesh and forcing tiny cries from him.

“Talk to me,” Hinata purrs. “Louder.”

“ _Please_ ,” Kageyama wails again, desperate.

**“** What do you want me to do, Tobio?” Hinata asks, conversationally, his lips brushing Kageyama’s as he speaks. “Tell me.”

“Your mouth…” Kageyama pants. “Your mouth on me.”

“And?”

“Fuck me. Fuck me until we can’t _breathe_.”

“…As you wish, Tobio.”

Kageyama doesn’t hold back when Hinata lathes his tongue against his clit, over and over until Kageyama digs his fingers into the carpet and presses against Hinata’s mouth fully. Hinata doesn’t hold back either, merciless in the contact and digging his own fingers into Kageyama’s legs, hard enough to leave marks. His chin is wet and he can feel Kageyama’s muscles clenching and unclenching in a fruitless effort to grind against his mouth. _It’s good though,_ Hinata thinks. _It’s good to watch Kageyama fall apart, good to disassemble him piece by piece until he’s a sobbing wreck._ It’s an itch under Hinata’s skin that’s always there—the urge to tear away Kageyama’s mask and expose this delicate, precious side of him that Hinata hungered for and desired to protect.

But as Kageyama gets closer and closer to the edge and his body starts shake uncontrollably, his cries die out to gasps and Hinata can’t hear him as easily as he wants to. _Louder,_ Hinata urges him, squeezing Kageyama’s ass and forcing him to clench tighter around his head. _Louder,_ Hinata orders, slowing his pace until it has to be painful for Kageyama and tears prick in the corners of his eyes. _Louder,_ Hinata demands, and this time he drags his teeth lightly around the edge of Kageyama, and that does the trick.

The sensation is rougher than his tongue and dangerously close to a sensitive area. Kageyama tries to jerk away and jerk closer, throwing his head back and howling loud enough that anyone in the vicinity would hear him loud and clear. _That’s_ what Hinata wants to hear and he finishes Kageyama off, feeling the way Kageyama’s thighs lock up around his head and waves of his orgasm, hot against Hinata’s mouth, as if it were his own. He pulls apart Kageyama’s legs and grips him there, but before Kageyama can ask why, Hinata continues his ministrations, stroking the oversensitive area.

“No, no! Shou—too much—ah, stop!” Kageyama cries, tears falling from his eyes and trickling down his cheeks. Hinata only stops when he sees the tears and the heaving of Kageyama chest. He lets Kageyama’s legs drop gentlyand gives him time to catch his breath before crawling across Kageyama’s body and settling against him, warm and satisfied.

He swipes at the tears on Kageyama’s cheek and gets a shaky smile in return. Hinata almost laughs, smothering his giggle in Kageyama’s chest. “What?” Kageyama asks, still too breathless and boneless to be scandalized.

“Your face,” Hinata giggles. “You look just as terrifying as when you tried to smile during that one match.”

“I do not,” Kageyama grumbles, but pulls Hinata closer to him. Hinata peers at him, eyes light and playful, face still wet from eating Kageyama out.

“It was good, wasn’t it?” He says, rather than asks, breathlessly. “I promised you, didn’t I? I promised I’d pay you back.”

“So you did,” Kageyama agrees, shifting slightly, as wet as the clear sheen on Hinata’s chin. “Nasty,” he mumbles, kissing Hinata anyway.

“It’s fine,” Hinata says when he pulls back. “I told you, I like the way you taste.”

“I was good, too, right?” Kageyama asks quietly. His ears are red. “You’re happy?”

Hinata’s face shines. “You were so loud, Tobio,” he whispers, almost in awe. “I _loved_ it.”

“Yeah, well,” Kageyama sputters, shoving Hinata’s face away. “Don’t get used to it.” He flops back against the floor. It’s not as comfortable as he had hoped, after all. “Don’t wanna move,” he complains.

Hinata nestles closer to him. “Then don’t,” he suggests. Kageyama turns the proposition over in his head, weighs the pros and cons, but in the end, it’s going home alone or holding Hinata against him for a few minutes longer. And when it comes down to that, there’s really no choice at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is easily the most sin i've committed in 800 years


End file.
